The last night
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Dark Spiritshipping. Vienes a mí con cicatrices en el cuerpo... pero ésta es la última noche que estás solo, te sostendré entre mis brazos y nunca, jamás, te dejaré ir. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, así como tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. Los créditos de la canción son únicamente para Skillet y su compañía discográfica, yo sólo la tomé con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**The last night.**

Como siempre, en aquél lugar todo estaba a oscuras, sumido en la eterna noche de una maldición, no hay casas en las cuales brille una luz, ni mucho menos estrellas que hagan menos densa la negrura de la noche. Lo único que se oye son lamentos y gente siendo sacrificada, no existe más en dicho reino, no conocen otra cosa que el duelo.

El rey de aquél lugar, según dicen, es un desalmado, con brillantes y furiosos ojos color caramelo, nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, pero el coro que lo alaba suele decir: "Haou". Él no es más que un simple muchacho, alguien que terminó siendo consumido por el dolor de perder a sus amigos y que ahora se limita a retribuirles ese sufrimiento a todos los que viven en su reino. Siempre solitario... siempre en la oscuridad, Haou no logra precisar desde cuándo está ahí y si todo aquello es real.

**Vienes a mí con cicatrices en el cuerpo**  
**Y me dices que ésta es la última noche**  
**en la que te sientes así**  
**"Sólo vine a despedirme, **  
**no quiero que me veas llorar, estoy bien"**  
**Pero sé que no es verdad**

A veces extraña la luna y el mundo de los humanos donde solía vivir. Ésa que solía hacerle compañía en sus noches de aventuras, la que había visto sus mejores momentos pasar. Y sobretodo la extraña porque allí, extendiéndose sobre el cielo infinito, también se extienden sus penas... si la luna estuviese, quizá no se verían tan grandes, pero...

—Juudai—una voz conocida lo llama por el nombre que alguna vez usó, él se voltea para observar a la figura que se acerca, ataviada con un traje azul oscuro, un muchacho de penetrantes ojos anaranjados— Haou—corrige, al notar cómo el joven frente a él parece querer golpearlo.

Haou le da la espalda, no sabe qué demonios hace Yohan en su reino, ni tampoco le interesa saberlo.

Una risita sarcástica resuena por entre las paredes de la habitación, como un eco fantasmal y diabólico. Yohan se acerca al rey moreno y le da vuelta, levantándole la barbilla con el dedo.

—Eres muy impaciente—admite, al tiempo que acaricia su barbilla con el dedo índice—He venido con un regalo, mi rey. ¿Así me lo agradece?

**Ésta es la última noche que estarás solo**  
**Mírame a los ojos, así lo sabrás**  
**Estaré donde tú quieras que esté**  
**La última noche que estarás solo**  
**Te sostendré entre mis brazos**  
**y no te dejaré ir**  
**Soy todo lo que necesitas que sea**

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Yohan le ordena a sus súbditos que traigan a su prisionero, un antiguo mago que cayó ante sus habilidades y ahora está obligado a servirlo por la eternidad. Los horribles monstruos entran en la habitación, cargando a un hombre muy anciano, con una larga barba y que parece haber sufrido tortura. Haou entrecierra los ojos, él no necesita de bufones. Aparta a Yohan de un empujón y se dispone a salir del lugar, cuando en un movimiento de su muñeca, el Mago hace aparecer una enorme y plateada luna sobre el firmamento que lo deja embobado.

—Gracias—susurra el de ojos color fuego, indicándole al hombre que puede retirarse—Eres libre ahora —luego, se da la vuelta para admirar a Haou, que a su vez observa el espectáculo por la ventana del lugar, al igual que los miles y miles de monstruos que viven para servirle, e incluso más allá, a sus gobernados. Todos saliendo de sus casas para admirar el orbe en el firmamento, brillante, casi líquido, plateado como ninguna otra cosa en el reino— ¿No es hermosa?—pregunta él, mientras vuelve a acercarse al castaño— Cuando vivíamos en la tierra, te gustaba mucho verla. Pensé que la extrañarías.

Unos sollozos rompen la quietud del lugar, Haou ha roto su máscara de frialdad y las lágrimas cruzan sus mejillas cual estrellas fugaces, nunca nadie en aquél lugar lo había visto así, pero para Yohan no es la primera vez.

**Tus padres dicen que todo es tu culpa**  
**pero ellos no te conocen como yo, para nada**  
**Estoy tan cansado de que digan**  
**"Es sólo una etapa, estarás bien, estás bien"**  
**Pero sé que es una mentira**

—Tranquilo—le pide, mientras lo acerca a su pecho. Lo ama más que a nada, a pesar de lo que ambos son, unos malditos desalmados, pero con ¿sentimientos? Sí, amar es un sentimiento que ha trascendido el tiempo, pues Yohan se había enamorado de él mucho antes de que ambos tuviesen alteregos y la sensación perduraba, lo haría siempre— Ya nunca más estarás solo.

El muchacho, que está muy bien protegido por su armadura, alza la vista y Yohan se sorprende al ver cómo sus ojos han recobrado el color chocolate que siempre habían tenido, ahora su mirada es cálida y no fría, sobretodo porque está anegado en lágrimas, que la luna bañaba dándoles también un tono plateado.

—Quise refugiarme aquí —admite— No iba a poder soportar ver los rostros de los padres de los chicos, Johan...—nuevamente se aferra a su pecho y la sensación de calidez aumenta—Sé que no podemos volver, la puerta a nuestro mundo se cerró hace ya mucho tiempo, pero... ¿te quedarás siempre conmigo?

—Claro que sí—promete el de cabello azulado, mirándolo a los ojos—No necesitas más esta armadura, yo estaré contigo para protegerte, Juudai.

Una risita se escucha.

—Hace tiempo que nadie me dice Juudai, es... raro—Yohan no hace ningún comentario, la maldad que lo había corrompido al verse en ese lugar está desvaneciéndose lentamente, ¿quizá era la luz que irradiaba la luna? Pero, ¿cómo podía irradiar luz, si en ese lugar no había sol que se la proporcionara...? ¿Qué le daba a la luna ese color, ese brillo?

**La última noche alejado de mí**  
**La noche es tan larga cuando todo está mal**  
**Si me das tu mano te ayudaré a sostenerte**  
**Esta noche, todas las noches**

El castaño termina con sus cavilaciones cuando se pone de puntillas y lo besa, riendo nuevamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso ahora?—inquiere el más alto, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

—Tus ojos—al ver que Yohan no entiende, agrega: Son verdes nuevamente, ya no eres más Yohan... sino mi Johan.

Al joven le encanta oír esas palabras y sólo corresponde con otro beso. Sabe que aún hay mucho por vivir, un reino que gobernar... pero esta vez, todo será diferente. Y lo será, porque ahora hay una luz que ilumina las tinieblas, el brillo de la Luna artificial que creó el mago, ésa que logró derretir la maldad y la tristeza, absorbiéndolas de tal manera que le es posible brillar.

Ésa que les hizo prometer: "Ya nunca más estarás solo".

**No te dejaré decir adiós,**  
**seré tu razón, porque**  
**ésta es la última noche**  
**que estás alejado de mí**

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hmmm, ya hacía mucho que tenía ganas de hacer algo de Haou y Yohan, pero creo que me quedó muy fluffly (meloso), aún así espero que sea de su agrado, les prometo que volveré a escribir de esta pareja, en un contexto más ¿sádico? o más ¿pervertido? Aún no lo sé, ya veremos... La canción se llama "The last night" y pertenece al grupo Skillet, la usé porque me pareció una letra preciosa y porque también sentí que estaba muy acorde a la situación. Esto es para un concurso en CemZoo, llamado "Bajo la luna", pero me parece que de Luna no tiene nada x'D, es muy probable que pierda, pero bueno... eso no es lo importante, sino que a ustedes les agrade. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en mis otras historias, me hacen sentir muy bien. Gracias por leer esto.

Ja ne!


End file.
